


Only Mortal

by Eshne



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eshne/pseuds/Eshne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An undertaking of a 100 themes challenge. "It's an unremarkable day when Serena regrets staying behind, all those years ago."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Immortal

**Author's Note:**

> Pokemon and its characters from XY do not belong to me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She is pressed with no time to bloom,  
> to wilt.  
> It's an unremarkable day when Serena regrets staying behind, all those years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a 100 prompt challenge that I've taken the liberty of doing. You may find the exact list as Table B (100-B) from http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html .

It's an unremarkable day when Serena fully realizes the consequences of what Lysandre's despair has wrought.

Tierno sits next to her on the steps of Parterre way's fountain, content to rest instead of dance as he used to.

Trevor isn't there today as Pokémon research is a demanding enterprise.

Shauna coos at her blue eyed neonate before handing her off to Calem.

Serena shifts uncomfortably but remains planted to her seat,

to a single point in time.

She is pressed with no time to bloom,

to wilt.

It's an unremarkable day when Serena regrets staying behind, all those years ago.


	2. Sway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The woman of the Blazing Chamber closed in with a predatory grin, showing the glint of teeth. “Perfect. I expect this to be nothing short of scandalous for one of Lumiose’s beloved.”

Entering the Hotel Richissime elevator, Serena pressed the lobby button and waited to be transported down. Before the door could close, however, a hand shot out to bar the elevator entrance’s path.

“I’m sorry,” Serena apologized, “I should have known someon… Malva?” She raised an eyebrow, incredulous. She wasn’t going to stay the night? Malva had more sway than Serena thought, to be freely using expensive hotel rooms as rendezvous points and battle rooms.

Then again, she had been one of Flare. Malva was everyone and nowhere, no one and everywhere.

“Getting comfortable, are we?” Malva entered the expansive elevator.

“Not around you,” Serena laughed lightly, pressing the door close button. The sooner the door closed, the sooner she could leave. Their formal introduction years ago had been fiery to say the least; ‘ _Hello’_ and ‘ _I hate you_.’

“Well then,” Malva said, pushing Serena aside to reach for the elevator controls as their lift began its descent, “how Kalos’s young champion has learned, now.”

_Click_.

The elevator had stopped.

“Malva, what is it now?” The champion demanded wearily, rising to her full height. “I have errands to run tonight.”

“Did you think that I was done with you?” The Elite Four member’s head whipped around to face Serena.

“You talked, I tried to talk -but you dominated the conversation as usual– and, oh, we battled. What there something I missed?”

Throwing a hand to wave off the unnecessary details, Malva stepped closer. “Hn, you’re in for a surprise.”

“I… what?” Serena took a step back as she tried to process the situation. Tantalizing, yes, but- “Wait! We can take this back to your room, this isn’t exactly private!”

The woman of the Blazing Chamber closed in with a predatory grin, showing the glint of teeth.  “Perfect. I expect this to be nothing short of scandalous for one of Lumiose’s beloved.”


	3. Sticks and Stones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “True,” he concedes to the fair Diantha, Lysandre’s heart aching for her blind faith. “But therein lies the consistency: slavery then, slavery now, slavery forever. The world is not as beautiful as we’d like.”

 “With a civilization that is almost entirely built by its beasts of burden, one wonders if humankind would have nothing but sticks and stones if not for the crutch that is the pokemon,” speaks Lysandre.

His company disagrees with a polite shake of her head. “Not quite so, monsieur. In that case, I believe we would have blazed a different path.”

“Impossible.”

“Change will always come.”

“True,” he concedes to the fair Diantha, Lysandre’s heart aching for her blind faith. “But therein lies the consistency: slavery then, slavery now, slavery forever. The world is not as beautiful as we’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Words. I am looking at 100-prompts livejournal. I hope by being fluid and following the prompts with very loose regulations on myself that I'll be able to do more. We'll see.


End file.
